


The Rules of Attraction (are Arbitrary)

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autosexual Castiel, Demiromantic Castiel, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Grey-Asexual Castiel, Hand Jobs, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, car kink, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has something to tell Dean.  The conversation doesn’t go as either of them expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of Attraction (are Arbitrary)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not kidding about the car kink. Just FYI.

To say Dean's nervous is an understatement. He sits at the small table in Cas's kitchen and bounces his leg. He doesn't think Cas is going to break up with him, not at first anyway. He'll likely have some issue with something Dean's done that Dean won't be able to change and _then_ he'll break up with Dean. Dean groans and rubs his hands over his face. He thinks back to the last month of their relationship, trying to pinpoint what he might have done. Cas had always been upfront about being slow on romantic and sexual attraction. He hadn’t even wanted to date Dean until they'd been friends for a year, and sex had come even slower than that.

It had been different for Dean, but he’d tried. He liked Cas enough to try, and he thought he'd been good about it. He hadn't pushed. He'd offered, but accepted it when Cas would say no. Okay, so maybe it had been a bit weird last week to find out that Cas masturbated, like, a lot. More-than-Dean a lot. Cas had flushed a bright red when Dean had caught him, but instead of inviting Dean to join, he'd just... tucked himself away and acted like nothing had happened at all.

Dean didn't know what to make of it, and when he'd asked, Cas had just put him off, saying it was complicated. Dean hadn't pushed. At least he thought he hadn't, but maybe he'd said or done something later, made some noise.

Dean sighs and shifts in his seat. He stills his leg with an effort, but it starts bouncing again a little bit later. By the time Dean gives up and settles for pacing the room, Cas shows up. He drops his jacket and bag by the front door and comes over to give Dean a kiss. Dean accepts it gratefully, thinking things can't be that bad if Cas is still willing to be affectionate with him.

Cas pulls two beers from the fridge and sits catty-corner to Dean at the table. He slides one over and untwists the top on his, taking a deep drink. Dean opens his, but doesn't drink. He rolls the bottle through his palms and stares at Cas.

"You said we needed to talk," Dean prompts when Cas doesn't speak.

Cas sighs. "Yes. I'm just not sure how to... explain."

"Are... are you upset with me?" Dean asks. "Did I do something wrong?"

Cas's head snaps up and he reaches out to take Dean's hand. "No. No, Dean. This isn't- it's not about you or anything you've done. It's... it's about me and how I view sex."

"Oh." Dean frowns. "I know you aren't that interested in sex."

"Well, no, but it's not-" Cas sighs. He keeps ahold of Dean's hand and pushes away his beer in order to rub at the back of his neck. He squints at Dean. "It's not that simple for me. I, um, I'm autosexual."

He waits for a response, but Dean isn't quite sure what that means. The only thing he can think of is that maybe it's like him; he's just not sure he wants to admit that particular kink to Cas. Dean licks his lips and shifts in his seat. Cas has trusted him with this; he can do the same with Cas.

"So, you like cars, too?" he asks, then rushes on when Cas frowns at him. "I mean, I wouldn't have pegged you for it since the Continental isn't really that sexy but-"

Cas lets go of his hand to stand up, glaring angrily. "This isn't a joke, Dean. I don't appreciate you making fun of me for- for this. I never would have- You know what, forget it."

Cas leaves, storming down the hall to his room and slamming the door. Dean stares after him stunned. _Make fun of...?_ Dean sits for a moment, mind blank. Abruptly he realizes that Cas hadn't been talking about what Dean had thought he was talking about. Dean groans and buries his face in his hands. Whatever Cas was telling him, when he calms down, he'll realize that Dean wasn't making fun of him, that he'd in fact just admitted something to Cas that he would rather not have. He needs to leave _now_.

Dean stands up and starts to shove his feet into his shoes when he hears Cas's door open.

"You said 'too'."

Dean freezes and peers back over his shoulder to find Cas squinting at him from the end of the hallway. "Uh...."

"You asked if I was into cars _too_ and then you used 'sexy' to describe the Continental."

Dean makes a face. "I would not describe that car as sexy."

"But you would describe _certain_ cars as sexy, and not facetiously either."

Dean turns back to stare at the front door, embarrassment flooding him. Cas comes around to stand in front of him. He reaches out to touch Dean's arm, but Dean refuses to look at him. Cas sighs.

"We need to do take two of this conversation. Please take off your shoes and come with me, Dean."

Dean slides his feet out of his boots and lets Cas guide him to his bedroom. Cas settles at the head of his bed and spreads his legs, patting the mattress between his thighs. Dean climbs up and settles with his back again Cas's chest.

"Okay. To start. With me. I'm autosexual. What that means is that I prefer the sensation of sex without a partner involved."

"You mean you like to masturbate."

"Well, yes, I suppose. Many people have some degree of autosexuality, but for someone like myself it's much more pronounced. We've already discussed my being grey-ace." Dean nods and Cas kisses his temple. "Asexuality isn't a reflection of base sexual need; it's reflective of sexual attraction as I explained. So I have to feel emotionally attached to someone to be sexually attracted to them. To you. Which I do." Cas hugs him, pulling him tighter up against his body. "But my sexual drive is not dependent on a person. I don't even fantasize about sex with another person most of the time. Sometimes with you, yes, but mostly I just... experience."

Cas is quiet to let Dean process that. "So... you're sexually attracted to me, but not, like, all the time. But you do like to feel sex so you masturbate."

Cas hums in consideration "I suppose. It's a little more nuanced than that. I don't know how to explain it fully."

Dean tugs on Cas's hand and shakes his head. "No, that's cool. So is it just about sensation?”

Dean turns to meet his gaze. At Cas’s confused squint, Dean tries, “Well, if it's just about the sensation, have you ever just played with a partner?"

Cas frowns at him, eyebrows scrunching further. Dean clarifies, "I mean, if you get off on the feeling of sex, would it work to just have someone lay you out and touch you? I could just play with you, run my hands over you, stroke you, just let you feel how good it feels..." Dean trails off. Cas licks his lips as he stares at Dean. His chest rises and falls against Dean's back, faster than it had been, not quite panting but not steady either.

"I've never done that before," Cas says, but it's clearly something he's interested in.

"We could try it. The part of sex that I like is being with someone, making someone feel good. As long as you don't mind if I get off afterwards..."

Cas blushes bright red then and ducks his head to tuck his chin against Dean's shoulder. Dean shifts around, settling back against Cas- and his erection. Dean wiggles his hips and is gratified to hear Cas's breath catch.

"I do like it when you come on me. I like feeling like I'm yours," Cas finally admits.

"So we'll try that then. I'll give you the sensations, and then I get to come on you."

Cas hums and slides his hands over Dean's chest. "It probably won't replace masturbation for me, but I do like having sex with you, Dean."

"Just this is more predominant," Dean says.

Cas nods, his chin digging into Dean's shoulder. "Now, grab my laptop. I wanted to show you something."

Dean wiggles from Cas's hold, pushing his ass against Cas's erection on purpose. Cas moans and holds Dean's hips still. Dean chuckles as he snags Cas's laptop from the foot of the bed and then settles back against him. Cas opens it and lets it boot up before navigating to a folder. A well-hidden folder.

"Is this your porn stash?" Dean asks.

Cas rumbles a low laugh that Dean feels against his back. "My porn habits are not like yours if that's what you're asking. I am more... specialized in what I like."

"What do you like?"

"Masturbation porn mostly," Cas says so dryly that Dean laughs. He lets his head fall back against Cas's shoulder and then twists to press a kiss to the underside of Cas's jaw. Cas sighs happily and tilts his head, letting Dean suck a few more kisses before Cas nudges him with his shoulder. Dean pulls away with one last, soft kiss and focuses on the laptop to find a video playing.

Specifically, a video of a guy fucking a pumpkin. Dean frowns and the clicks to the next one. This guy is fucking a couch. "What-?"

"There's a couple of methods. Usually a condom filled with lube," Cas tells him, which doesn’t answer the question Dean was asking, but certainly answers one he’d been thinking.

As Dean clicks through the videos, he finds that some are just plain weird- like the guy with the hot dog bun- while others are interesting. There's a variety of food (in addition to the pumpkin and hot dog bun, there's watermelon, bananas, banana peels, raw liver, apple pie, cantaloupe, mashed up grapes- at that point Dean asks Cas if he has a food kink, but Cas says he just likes the creativity), a range of instruments, one guy specializing in power tools (Dean had been horrified, but the guy just humped them for vibrations, thankfully.), a feather duster, vacuum cleaners, and a variety of bottles amongst other things. There had been men and women, and in one video someone with great tits _and_ a great dick. Dean had watched mesmerized as both the tits and dick bounced as they very enthusiastically used a water bottle for a dildo.

As Dean prepares to open the next video, Cas slides his hands down Dean's thighs and whispers, "This is one of my favorites."

Dean’s cock jumps, excited at the thought of getting off to something Cas gets off to. As the video starts to play, his mouth drops open and he clutches at Cas's hands on his thighs.

The video opens with the camera panning down a sleek black car. It isn't as beautiful as Baby, but it is still stunning. A man stands at the end of the car, spread out across the hood, pants open. He has a tattoo on his peck, some kind of tribal design, and as the camera rises over the man, Dean can see that he has short, dark hair.

Cas smooths his hands up and down Dean's thighs, fingers inching inward toward the seams of his pants, brushing along his erection. He whispers into Dean's ear, "The hair's not quite right, but he makes me think of you."

Dean groans and watches as the man rolls over to press his chest against the car. He kisses it, lips dragging against the metal. His tongue comes out to lick across it, and Dean moans. The camera zooms out so that he can see the man rolling his hips against the grill of the car. He pushes his pants down to expose his ass, then stands up and pulls out his cock. He places it against the metal of the hood and starts humping. The camera zooms in on a shot of his cock pushing against the car. Cas's hand slides over Dean's belly and down to cup his erection. Dean groans and thrusts up into Cas's hand.

The video zooms out again to show the man braced against the hood, hips working, head thrown back as his body moves in sinuous curves. Cas groans at this. His hand still works Dean's cock over, but his hips buck up, pushing his erection into Dean's back.

"You like that he loves the feel of the car, don't you?" Dean guesses.

"It must feel so good, that hard metal. It'd be warm under the sun. Dry going slick as he gets wet."

Dean shudders as Cas describes it, his own memories coming up. "It does," he groans out. "It feels so good. I love the leather in the Impala. The texture of it-" Dean moans, back arching as Cas squeezes him and he remembers.

Cas unbuttons his pants and pulls them down to free his cock. He taps Dean's hip. "Up for a moment."

Dean shifts and feels Cas's hands come between them, undoing his own pants and shoving them down. When he pulls Dean back against him, it's to Cas's dick nestled in the crevice of his ass. They both moan low, and Cas's fingers dig into his hips.

"Do you want me to turn around?" Dean asks.

"Is like this okay?" Cas asks in return, and Dean nods.

"Can we watch more?"

"Yes, but will you show me something you like?"

Dean flushes from embarrassment, but Cas only encourages him. Dean brings up his favorite car site, and then logs in and goes to his favorite videos. He would be embarrassed to show Cas the video, but after finding out one of Cas's favorites is a Dean look-alike fucking the Impala, damn if he's going to be embarrassed about showing Cas one where a Cas look-alike is fucking the Impala (well, _an_ Impala).

Cas makes a thoughtful noise against Dean's neck. "Is this something you'd like to see?" Cas asks as his look-alike thrusts against the back of a seat, his arms braced around the headrest. Cas wraps his hand around Dean's cock and strokes in time with the man's thrusts.

"Wha?" Dean slurs as he works his hips up into Cas's hand and then back against his cock.

"Do you want me to masturbate in your car, Dean? Do you want me to get inside Baby and rub my cock on her until I come all over her?"

Dean moans. He presses back against Cas and twists a hand into his hair.

"I'd do that for you. I love to try new things, to find new sensations. I'd love to see how good it feels to work myself against Baby's leather seats."

"Against her steering wheel?" Dean gasps.

"Mmm... I could do that. Rub myself against her until I come all over her. Would you like that Dean? To see Baby covered in my come?"

"Fuck, yes, Cas." Dean arches his back, fucks up into Cas's hand. He tightens his grip on Dean's cock and reaches up to pinch Dean's nipple. Dean rolls his head to the side, eyes focused on the computer monitor. Cas takes the hint and sucks on his neck. In the video, the man- _Cas_ \- has crawled into the backseat and spread himself out. He braces his elbows and humps the seat. Cas strokes faster and Dean can't help closing his eyes and imagining that it's him. That he's the one fucking against Baby's leather while Cas is above him, fucking into him. Cas bites his neck and Dean cries out, his orgasm rippling through him, as he comes over Cas's hand. Cas works him through it, his grip slick with Dean's release, murmuring softly to him, until he winds down, relaxing back against Cas.

"Shit," Dean pants. Cas is still hard against his back, so he shifts, reaching behind himself to touch Cas. "Do you want me-"

"No- just- I can." Cas takes his wet hand away from Dean's cock, and when Dean feels it brush against the hand Dean has behind his back, he realizes Cas is masturbating with his come. Dean groans low in his throat.

"I can imagine it, Dean," Cas murmurs, his free hand stroking over Dean's back and side, "how it would feel. The smell of the leather mixed with my own scent. I could lick my own precome off. _Yes_ ," he hisses, something about that getting to him. Dean twists to watch. Cas's eyes are closed and his mouth dropped open. He strokes up and down his cock with slick sounds that make Dean shiver.

"Can I talk?" Dean asks softly. Cas nods.

Dean chews his lips as he considers. "Depending on where you rub, the leather can be soft and smooth, or it can be harder, unyielding. You could get it so wet and you'd slide against it. Run your tongue over it and taste yourself mixed with the leather. Your groans will echo back to you." Cas's head tips back at that. He arches his back, pushing his cock against Dean's ass. Dean thinks he's starting to get it. "It'll be hot and warm this time of year, so you can be naked. You can press yourself against all that leather, Cas, and feel it everywhere."

Cas groans and speeds up. Dean tries to recall more sensation details but before he can, Cas opens his eyes and tugs on Dean's arm.

"Touch me," he orders.

"You sure?"

Cas nods, frantic, and Dean spins around to kneel on the bed between Cas’s thighs. He covers Cas's hand with his own and Cas slides his free to grab onto Dean's face with both hands and pull him in for a kiss, hand tacky against the skin of Dean’s cheek. Dean opens easily to him, stroking Cas hard and fast, Cas's cock swelling under his fingers, while Cas fucks his mouth with his tongue. Cas breaks the kiss with a cry, body arching up as he comes over Dean's hand and knees. He pants against Dean's face as he works his hips into Dean's fist. He collapses back against the headboard and puts his hand over Dean's to still his movements.

"Wow," Dean whispers.

Cas laughs, out of breath and lazy. He opens his arms and Dean falls into him. "That went better than I thought it would."

Dean laughs. "What were you expecting?"

"Not that. I... that's not normally how I do it. The videos and such are, well, starters, if I need them."

"Cas, man, you didn't blink twice when you realized I thought you meant car fucking because I actually fuck my car."

"Yes, well. As long as you aren't terrorizing your neighbor's car, I don't see why you can't get off the way you like."

Dean groans and buries his head in Cas's shoulder.

"But Dean. Autosexuality is individual by nature. I am willing to share it with you, but you must realize that you will not be a large component of my sex life."

Put like that it does kinda hurt. Dean bites his lip and thinks about it though. "I- Okay, that's gonna be hard sometimes, I guess, but as long as you aren't cheating on me or anything."

"No, of course not." Cas hugs him and kisses his forehead. "It's not ever intended to shut you out, and you are the first person who has been willing to accept the fact that sexual attraction is uncommon on my end.” Cas sighs. “I can't honestly say if our sex life will stay like it has been or if it will change; I’ve never had a sex life like this before."

Dean nods. "Okay. You gotta promise that you'll tell me if it's me though. If I've done something, or if you don't- don't- _like_ me or-"

"Dean." Cas cups his cheek and presses until Dean looks up at him. "I will never shut you out emotionally. If you feel like I am, please tell me. I realize that the sexual intimacy and emotional intimacy are the same for many people, but I will need your guidance there."

Dean nods and leans up to kiss Cas. Cas deepens it, running his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean sighs into Cas's mouth and pulls away just far enough to ask, "But seriously, can I watch you fuck Baby? Cause that'd be hot."

Cas laughs and kisses him again. "Only if I get to watch you do it too."

**Author's Note:**

> I read this [interesting article on autosexuality](http://raymondinegypt.tripod.com/articles-04/autosexual.htm) the other day. The next morning, I'm half asleep and thinking about it and I wonder if autosexual people get jokes about sexing up cars in the same way pansexual people get jokes about sexing up pans. That made me think of [_Radar Love_](http://whiskeywit.tumblr.com/post/62075098581/fic-radar-love-deanimpala-nc-17) by whiskeywit, which I adore. (Please go read it.) So, then I'm thinking about autosexual Cas coming out to Dean, who thinks Cas is talking about fucking cars- only he's not making fun. Cas realizes this and then... well. This fic.
> 
> Also: the objects from Cas’s porn videos? [True stories](http://www.jackinworld.com/interact/question-the-week/question-the-week-classic/masturbation-extremes/whats-the-oddest-househol)


End file.
